The present invention is a base for an archery bow stabilizer of the type having a plurality of elongated stabilizer rods. The base removably secures the stabilizer rods to the handle of an archery bow so that the stabilizer rods extend forwardly of the bow handle in parallel, circumferentially spaced-apart arrangement.
Stabilizers of the type for which the present invention is intended are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,325 (the ""325 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,036 (the ""036 patent).
Each of these patents discloses a base member or end cap for securing the stabilizer rods to the bow handle. However, each of these patents suffers from certain deficiencies.
In each of these patents, the stabilizer rods are secured in apertures in the base member or end cap. In the ""036 patent, the rods are secured in the apertures by means of epoxy cement. However, this then requires that the end cap be removed from the bow handle in order to remove the stabilizer, which may be undesirable, particularly in the field.
In the ""325 patent, the rods are secured in the apertures or bores by means of set screws, one per rod. This requires that each setscrew must be individually tightened to mount the stabilizer to the end cap and loosened in order to remove the stabilizer from the end cap. Again, this is unnecessarily complicated and undesirable in the field.
In addition, these attachment means do not securely hold the rods in the apertures or bores, with the result that vibrations of the bow handle are not optimally transferred to the rods.
There is a need for a base for an archery bow stabilizer that removably secures the rods to the base member with only a single screw, and also provides more secure attachment of the rods to the bores in the base member.
A base for an archery bow stabilizer of the type having a number of parallel, elongate rods, for removably attaching the bow stabilizer to the handle of an archery bow, comprising:
a) a first section having a distal end and a proximal end and having at least one bore therethrough, each bore being adapted to pass one end of one of the parallel, elongate rods therethrough, the rods being received at the distal end and exiting the first section at the proximal end;
b) a second section removably attachable to the first section at the proximal end of the first section and having at least one second bore therethrough, each of the second bores being adapted to receive the end of one of the parallel, elongate rods passed through the first section and also having a removable attachment to the bow handle; and
c) a single connector securing the first section to the second section.
A principal object and advantage of the present invention is that only a single connector is required to attach the stabilizer to the base.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the resilient members surrounding the rods in the first section of the base deform in contact with bores in the second section of the base, thereby holding the first section to the second section by frictional engagement.
Another principal object and advantage of the present invention is that the resilient members optimize the transmission of vibrations from the bow handle to the stabilizer.